Vampire Love
by Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper
Summary: Summary : Kyuhyun yg seorang vampire jatuh cinta pda Sungmin yg manusia #crita pasaran mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**FF KyuMin/Yaoi/ 2shoot/ part 1**

·

FF KyuMin/ Vampire Love / yaoi

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

pairing: KyuMin

genre: Yaoi,BL

ratting : M (for Mysteri and Mesum)

disclaimer : FF ini murni punya saya yg terinspirasi sama foto kyu yg kayak setan (?) and film twilight.

Warning : BoyxBoy, gaje, NC yg kurang memuaskan (?)

Summary : hanya kau yang mampu mengartikan tiap senyuman dan seringaiku *summary macam apa ini?*

^^KyuMin^^

Kyuhyun poV

Annyeong, cho kyuhyun imnida aku adalah seorang siswa di sekolah SM high school. Sekolahku yg ke-20. Kalian pasti heran, apa aku bodoh sampai harus pindah sekolah sebanyak itu? atau aku berandal? Tentu tidak, jawabannya karna aku adalah seorang vampire. Aku dan keluargaku hidup berpindah – pindah daru 1 tempat ke tempat lain untuk menghindari kecurigaan penduduk tentang kami, umurku saat ini 117 tahun namun dalam hitungan normal aku masih 17 tahun.

"hei kyu, ku dengar akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Sapphire Blue high school." Donghae, temanku menghampiriku dan membertahuku info yg menurutku sama sekali tak penting.

"hmm.." responku pada hae.

"yah kau tak tertarik? Ku dengar ia sangat manis." Tanyanya padaku.

"tidak, aku sama sekali tak tertarik." Jawabku dingin.

"huh memang susah bicara dengan es batu!" hae pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Yah sudah biasa aku di juluki seperti itu, tapi aku lebih suka jika mereka menyebutku prince ice karna sikapku yg dingin. Yah sebenarnya hae termasuk orang yg beruntung karna bisa dekat denganku tanpa ku minum darahnya, entahlah mungkin karna ia sesama penyuka game. Jadi aku nyaman berteman denggannya, dan ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang identitasku yg sebenarnya.

Teeet Teeet Teeet

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Tak lama sonseangnim datang diikuti seorang di belakangnya, mungkin murid baru itu.

"nah haksaengdeul, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Sapphire Blue High school. Sungmin perkenalkan dirimu."

"annyeonghaseyo! Lee Sungmin imnida bangapseumnida, dowajuseyo chingudeul."

ternyata murid baru itu bernama sungmin, hei tunggu! Hae bilang dia sangat manis, ya memang dia manis tapi aku tak mengira kalau dia adalah namja?

"nah sungmin,kau bisa duduk di sebelah eumm di sebelah kyuhyun saja."

"ne gomawo sonsaengnim."

A-apa? d-dia akan duduk di sebelahku, tunggu kenapa aku gugup begini?

"eumm permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"s-silahkan."

"gomawo."

DEG

Shit! Dia memang benar – benar manis, dan aroma tubuhnya wangi. Bahkan bukan hanya tubuhnya, bau darahnya pun tercium sangat manis. Aishh aku haus sekarang! Aku butuh darah segar!

"gwencanhayo –"

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun."

"gwencanhayo kyuhyun-ssi?"

"hmm gwencanha."

Ku lihat sungmin sedikit khawatir padaku karna sedari tadi aku terus menutup hidungku, ia menciumi bau tubuhnya sendiri. ia pikir aku menutup hidung karna tubuhnya bau, padahal sebaliknya. Tubuhnya harum, dan yg membuatku tak tahan adalah bau darahnya yg manis.

Teet Teet Teeet!

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga, aku sudah tidak tahan! Bau darahnya benar – benar manis, bisa – bisa aku menyerangnya kalau lama – lama berada di sebelahnya.

"kyu kajja kita ke kantin." Ajak donghae.

"ne kajja." Ucapku segera bangkit dan cepat – cepat pergi menyusul donghae yg sudah keluar kelas duluan.

sementara itu sungmin tampak memandangiku dengan tatapan heran dan tak mengerti. Baiklah aku tak ingin ia salah paham nantinya dengan menganggap aku tidak menyukainya, besok akan ku coba berbincang dengannya.

Kyuhyun poV

Sungmin poV

Ada apa dengan namja teman sebangkuku itu? sejak pertama jam pelajaran di mulai hanya menutupi hidungnya, apa aku bau? Padahal aku sudah mandi dan memakai parfume, dan kenapa ia seolah tak menyukaiku?

"hei kau murid baru itu ya." Sapa seseorang.

"ah ne. Lee sungmin imnida." Balasku ramah.

"kim ryeowook imnida, kau boleh memangilku wookie." Ia juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"dan kau bisa memangilku minnie." Aku tersenyum pada wookie, namja yg sma2 imut sepertiku. Hehehe dia akan jadi teman pertamaku hari ini.

"ne minnie, oh ya kau mau lihat sekolah ini?" tawarnya padaku.

"eumm ne, tentu." Jawabku semangat.

"kajja, aku antar keliling sekolah ini." ucap wookie.

Aku pun di antar berkeliling sekolah baruku ini oleh wookie, setelah lelah dan puas melihat – lihat kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Dan di kantin aku melihat namja yg jadi teman sebangkuku itu, ia tampak mengobrol dengan temannya.

"oh ya wookie, boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku saat kami sudah duduk di bangku kantin.

"ya silahkan, tanyakan saja." jawab wookie yg ikut duduk di depanku sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

"eumm siapa namja yg duduk sebangku denganku?" tanyaku akhirnya, saking penasarannnya.

"kyuhyun maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Ah ne, aku lupa namanya." Jawabku, ya aku memang lupa namanya. Tapi aku ingat tadi ia sempat memberitahukan namanya padaku.

"dia murid yg tampan,pintar dan pendiam. Dia juga cukup kaya." Jelas wookie.

"hmm ya terlihat dari sikapnya yg acuh padaku." Kataku lalu meminum jus strawberry pesananku.

"dan dia itu agak aneh, dia hanya bergaul dengan saudara – saudaranya. Kecuali donghae, dia satu – satunya teman kyuhyun di sekolah ini." jelas wookie lagi.

"saudaranya? Memang dia berapa bersaudara?" tanyaku lagi, rasa penasaranku semakin besar.

"dia 3 bersaudara, dia punya kakak perempuan bernama cho ahra dan adik laki – laki bernama cho jino. Tapi ahra sudah lulus tahun kemarin, sementara jino duduk di bangku kelas 2." Jawab wookie menjelaskan lagi tentang kyuhyun.

"oh begitu."

Cukup menarik juga ternyata namja itu, dingin dan pendiam. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan sifatku yg ramah dan periang, ah kenapa aku jadi membandingkan diriku dengan dirinya? Sudah jelas kami berbeda.

Baiklah hari ini aku harus bisa mengajaknya berbicara, uhk aku paling tidak suka kalau tidaka ada teman ngobrol. Dan lagi wookie bilahng dia pintar, aku kan bisa minta di ajarkan olehnya nanti.

"annyeong!" sapaku semangat pada para penghuni kelasku. Hari ini sungguh cerah, secerah hatiku hehhe..

"hei minnie, wah semangat sekali." Sapa wookie mendekatiku yg sudah duduk di bangkuku.

"hmm ne, oh ya kyuhyun itu dtangnya jam berapa?" tanyaku pada wookie, karna ini pukul 6.30 dan aku tak melihat ada kyuhyun.

"eum sepertinya hari ini ia takkan masuk." Jawab wookie.

"hah waeyo?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

" Kalau perkiraanku tidak salah, hari ini dia harus chek-up." Jawab wookie.

omo~ apa dia punya penyakit? Sampai harus chek-up, pantas ia menutup diri dan tidak bersosialisasi dengan baik. Ternyata ia mengidap penyakit ya?

"dia sakit apa?" tnyaku lagi.

"entahlah, tak ada yg tahu bahkan donghae sekali pun. Yg kami tahu 2 minggu sekali kyuhyun akan kerumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja." Jelas wookie.

"ayahnya dokter?" tanyaku takjub, pantas anaknya juga pintar. Ayahnya saja seorang dokter.

"ne, ayahnya dokter spesialis yg sering berpindah – pindah tugas." Jelas wookie.

Yah gagal sudah rencanaku berkenalan dengan resmi pada kyuhyun, padahal aku berharap sekali bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Entahlah, tapi aku tertarik pada namja ini, sorot matanya yg tajam namun teduh seakan menghipnotisku.

Sungmin poV

Kyuhyun poV

Huh gara – gara sungmin aku jadi tak masuk kemarin, appa melarangku sekolah karna ia khawatir aku tak bisa menahan dri dan menyerang sungmin. Tapi pagi ini aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk mengobrol dengannya. Tapi ini sudah hampir masuk dia belum juga datang, apa ia tdak sekolah ya?

"ya kyu, kau sedang menunggu siapa sih?"

"ah ne, hae waeyo?"

"kau ini aneh, apa penyakitmu bertambah parah? Sejak kau chek-up kemarin kau jadi aneh."

"m-mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. a-aku biasa saja."

"tidak, kau memang jadi aneh. Kau jadi gugup begitu, dan lagi sedari tadi ku perhatikan kau seperti tengah menanti seseorang?"

"ah ne, a-aku menunggu sonsaengnim datang. Bukanka hari ini ada ulangan MTK."

"aishh aku lupa! Ya kyuhyun-ah, kau sahabatku kan?"

"berhenti merajuk, aku takkan memberimu contekan!"

Ish ternyata donghae menyadari perubahan sikapku, untung otakku jenius jadi aku bisa mengelak. Aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi bukan sonsaengnim. Melainkan lee sungmin. Kemana dia? Pelajaran sudah di mulai dan ia tak datang, ia benar2 tak sekolah hari ini?

"nah anak – anak hari ini kita ulangan, masukan buku-buku kalian."

Brak!

pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras, atau lebih tepatnya di banting. Ku lihat sosok yg sedari tadi ku nantikan kini masuk dengan nafas terengah – engah dan wajah yg kusut.

"m-mianhae sonsaengnim, aku terlambat." Ucapnya smbil membungkuk hormat.

"akan ku maafkan untuk kali ini, jangan ulangi kesalahanmu. Kau bisa duduk di bangkumu." Yah untungnya sonsaengnim berbaik hati memaafkannya. Dan tak menghukumnya.

"gomawo sonsaengnim." Ia membungkuk lagi setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah bangkuku.

DEG DEG DEG

Hatiku berdetak tak karuan saat ia menarik bangkunya dan mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di sebelahku, aroma tubuhnya benar – benar menggoda.

"waktu kalian hanya 20 menit untk menyelesaikan soal ini." ujar sonsaengnim setelah membagikan kertas ulangan pada semua murid.

Ku lihat sungmin yg tampak serius mengerjakkan soal – soal MTK ini, exspressinya sangat imut. Kadang ia mengernyit bingung dan memajukan bibir mungilnya karna kesal tak menemukan jawaban yg tepat untuk mengisi kertas ulangannya yg baru terisi setengahnya itu.

"waktu kalian 10 menit lagi." sonseangnim memperngati.

"ish susah sekali sih!" desahnya frustasi karna belum juga menemukan jawabannya.

"ini, silahkan." Aku menyodorkan kertas ulanganku padanya.

"eh? "ia menatapku bingung.

"sudah tidak apa, lihat saja." kataku sambil tersenyum, err entah aku tersenyum atau malah menyeringai.

"b-baik, g-gomawo." Ia menerima kertas ulanganku dengan gugup.

Sementara ia sibuk menyalin hasil jawabanku, aku sibuk memandanginya. Ia benar – benar sosok termanis yg pernah ku temui selama ini. perlahan aku mulai bisa menyesuiakan diri dengannya, tapi rasa ingin mencicipi darahnya masih ada.

"ini, gomawo." Ia menyerahkan kembali kertas ulanganku.

"hmm cheonmaneyo." Aku pun tersenyum, kali ini benar – benar tersenyum.

"baiklah kumpulkan ulangan kalian." Tak lama sonsaengnim menyuruh semua murid mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya.

"biar aku yg kumpulkan." Sungmin menarik kertas ulanganku dan menyerahkannya pada sonsaengnim.

"gomawo." Ucapku pelan.

"oh ya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi kan? Lee sungmin imnida, bangapseumni terima kasih untuk bantuanmu." Tanyanya dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi.

"emm cho kyuhyun imnida, na do bangapseumnida." Balasku ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Tangan kami berjabatan, hanya sebentar karna aku kembali merasa haus. Aku bisa merasakan darahnya dari balik kulit seputih susu itu.

"kyuhyun-ah, tanganmu dingin sekali." Ia hendak meraih tanganku lagi namun segera ku tepis.

"gwencanha, cuaca pagi tidak terlalu bagus jadi aku sedikit kedinginan." Ucapku berbohong.

"hmm ne, kau benar." Tampaknya ia percaya pada ucapanku, aku tak ingin sungmin curiga atau merasa aneh padaku.

Guru pelajaran ke-2 pun masuk, setelah itu tak ada satu di antara kami yg berbicara lagi. sungmin sibuk memperhatikan sonsaengnim yg menerangkan di depan, sementara aku hanya memperhatikan dengan bosan. Berpuluh2 kali aku mempelajari hal ini membuatku hapal di luar kepala, ini juga yg membuatku jadi janius.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Sudah 3 bulan sungmin bersekolah di SM High school, temannya sudah bertambah. Bahkan ia termasuk ke dalam murid yg populer di sekolah. Dan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun pun semakin baik, dia adalah orang ke-2 setelah donghae yg bisa berteman dekat dengan kyuhyun.

"eumm sungmin-ssi, bisa aku bicara padamu?" seorang namja bertubuh atletis mengahmpiri sungmin yg tengah istirahat di kantin bersama kyuhyun, ryeowook dan donghae.

"oh ne, ada apa siwon-ssi?" tanya sungmin.

"a-ada yg ingin ku sampaikan, bisa kita bicara ber-2 saja?" pinta siwon.

"baiklah, kajja." Sungmin pun mengikuti siwon.

Sementara itu kyuhyun merasa cemburu, ia tahu apa yg ingin siwon katakan pada sungmin. Tidak salah lagi, sebaik murid yg populer,baik,ramah dan juga manis banyak yg mengincar sungmin. Baik namja atau pun yeoja. Termasuk siwon, kyuhyun sudah sering mendengar ada murid di sekolah itu yg menyatakan perasaanya pada sungmin.

"sepertinya siwon menyukai sungmin, bagaimana menurutmu wookie-ah?" tanya donghae.

"ne,sepertinya begitu." Ryeowook membenarkan perkataan donghae.

"aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun bangkit lalu meninggalkan HaeWook yg melongo melihatnya.

"kenapa dengan kyuhyun?" tanya donghae lagi.

"eumm sepertinya dia cemburu." Jawab ryeowook.

"mwo cemburu? Itu berarti kyu menyukai sungmin?" tanya hae yg baru 'ngeh'.

"kau babo ya hae, kyu kan memang sudah menyukai minnie sejak pertama minnie pindah kemari." Jawab ryeowook.

"hah jjinjja? Aku tak menyadari itu." hae memasang tampang babonya #plakk!

Ryeowook hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat ke tidak pekaan donghae pda sahabatnya. Ia tak habis pikir, bukankah donghae adalah sahabt kyuhyun sejak lama? Tapi hal seperti ini saja ia tak menyadarinya.

taman belakang sekolah...

Siwon ternyata mengajak sungmin ke taman belakang sekolah mereka, sungmin yg ada firasat siwon akan menyatakan perasaannya sudah menyusun kata untuk menolak siwon secara halus, sama seperti namja atau pun yeoja sebelumnya.

"eumm sungmin-ah, a-aku menyukaimu. " tebakan sungmin tepat, ia lalu tersenyum manis. Membuat siwon deg – degan.

"mianhae siwon-ah, aku menyukai orang lain." Tolak minnie halus.

"hemm gwencanha, a-aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja." siwon seketika merasa hatinya hancur. Ya walau ia juga tahu kalau nanti ia akan di tolak sungmin secara halus.

"sekali lagi mianhae." Ucap sungmin

Tanpa mereka sadari ada kyuhyun yg tengah memandangi sungmin dan siwon dari kejauhan dengan seringaian khasnya.

"aku tahu kau menungguku.i'm gonna be there, beside you tonight." Gumam kyuhyun lalu segera berlalu.

Saat malam tiba, bulan menampakan bulan purnama yg sangat indah. sungmin memandangi bulan itu, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat pada kyuhyun. ia mengingat seringaian kyuhyhun, entahlah ia benci sekaligus menyukai tiap kali kyuhyun menyeringai penuh arti ke arahnya.

"kyuhyun." gumam sungmin.

Matanya terpejam, ia merasa ada sepasang lengan melingkar di pinganggnya dan hembusan nafas dingin menerpa tengkuknya. Seketika ia sadar kalau ini nyata, dengan cepat sungmin berbalik dan menemukan sosok kyuhyun yg tengah menatapnya lembut.

"k-kyu. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya sungmin bingung.

"tadi kau memangilku kan?" tnya balik kyuhyun, sungmin bingun dari mana kyuhyun tahu ia tadi menyebut nama kyuhyun, dan dari mana kyuhyun datang?

"kau masuk lewat mana? Aku tak melihatmu masuk." Tanya sungmin.

"aku terbang ke sini." Jawab kyuhyun yg di anggap sungmin hanyalah bercandaan, tapi sebenarnya kyuhyun berkata jujur.

"ayolah kyu, jangan mulai mengodaku." Sungmin cemberut imut tanda kesal.

"aku serius, kau tak percaya?" tanya kyuhyun dan sungmin mengangguk.

"memang kau punya sayap untuk terbang? Kan tidak." Tanya balik sungmin dan itu membuat kyuhyun menyeringai (lagi) .

"baik akan ku buktikan kalau aku benar." Ucap kyuhyun dan mengendong sungmin ala bride style.

"HYAAA! KYU! TURUNKAN AKU!" sungmin berteriak kaget, namun kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya.

"berpeganganlah yg erat minnie." Kata kyuhyun lalu melompat dari atas balkon kamar sungmin.

Sungmin tak membuka matanya, ia tak berani. Ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher kyuhyun. ia benar – benar takut akan ketinggian.

"hei buka matamu minnie." Suara kyuhyun yg lembut membuat minnie membuka matanya.

"kyu kau benar2 bisa terbang!" sungmin terkejut, ia masih berada dalam dekapan kyuhyun yg membawanya melayang2 di gelapnya malam dan dinginnya udara yg menusuk.

"sudah ku katakan kan kalau aku bisa terbang." Ucap kyuhyun.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya sungmin heran.

"kau ingin tahu?" tanya balik kyuhyun.

"tentu." Jawab sungmin pasti.

"baiklah akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu sekarang, karna ini adalah waktunya."

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin turun, kyuhyun mendarat di kamarnya. Di sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik dengan kaset game berderete rapih. Sungmin memandang takjub kamar kyuhyun.

"kyu ini kamarmu?" tanya sungmin.

"ne, ini kamarku. Waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun.

"banyak sekali kaset gamenya." Ucap sungmin takjub.

"yah ini semua untuk mengusir rasa bosanku." Blas kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"oh ya apa yg ingin kau beritahu padaku?" tanya sungmin mengingatkan kyuhyun pada tujuannya membawa sungmin.

"duduklah disini minnie." Kyuhyun menepuk – nepuk kasur di sampingnya menyuruh sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia tengah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan segalanya pada sungmin. Pertama ia ingin memberi tahu sungmin siapa dirinya, baru setelah itu ia mengutarakan perasaanya pada sungmin.

"sebenarnya aku bukanlah manusia biasa. Aku, aku seorang vampire." Ucap kyuhyun pada akhirnya mengungkapkan identitasnya.

"hah vampire? Kau bercanda kyu? Mana ada vampire." Tapi sungmin tampak tak percaya.

"aku tak bercanda minnie, tatap mataku." Titah kyuhyun pada sungmin.

Sungmin pun menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata kecoklatan milik kyuhyun yg perlahan berubah menjadi merah menyala. Sungmin terkejut, ia tak menyangka kalau kyuhyun ternyata seorang vampire yg menurutnya hanya ada dalam dongeng.

"kau masih belum percaya? Perlu ku tunjukan taringku?"

"a-ani a-aku percaya."

"apa kau takut padaku minnie?"

"a-aku eumm ani, hanya sedikit terkejut."

"benarkah?"

"ne, aku percaya kau takkan menyakitiku."

"ada 1 hal lagi yg harus ku katakan."

"apa itu?"

"saranghae lee sungmin, aku menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi namjachinguku."

DEG

Jantung sungmin seakan berhenti memompa darah, tubuhnya menjadi kaku begitu mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun. pernyataan yg selama ini nanti – nanti, diam – diam sungmin juga menaruh perasaan pada kyuhyun, itulah alasannya menolak namja atau yeoja menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"aku tahu mngkin kau tdak bisa menerima keadaanku, tapi inilah wujudku yg sebenarnya." Ucap kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut ke arah kyuhyun. sungmin mengusap pipi putih pucat nan dingin itu.

"na do kyu, na do saranhae." Sungmin mengcup bibir kyuhyun kilat yg menyebabkan kyuhyun seketika kaku.

"a-apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?" tanya kyuhyun ragu.

"ne, aku menerimamu. Tak perduli kau itu apa, yg terpenting aku mencintaimu." Jawab sungmin pasti, tangannya masih setia mengusap lembut pipi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan mungil sungmin yg tengah mengelus pipinya dan mengucupnya, membuat minnie tersipu. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat, sehingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas ke-2nya di wajah mereka masing2. Sampai bibir ke-2nya bertemu saling memagut menyalurkan perasaan mereka selama ini.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Akhirnya hari yg ku tunggu tiba juga, hari di mana kyuhyun menyatakan perasaanya. Meski sempat membuatku terkejut dengan perkataanya yg mengungkapkan dirinya bukanlah seorang manusia, namun aku tak perduli. Aku mencintainya dan ingin bersamanya.

"mhhpp.." lenguhku saat kyuhyun mengusap lembut tengkukku, memperdalam ciuman kami.

Ku rasakan sesuatu yg anyir di antara ciuman kami, rasanya seperti darah. Apa kyuhyun menggigit bibirku? Tapi aku tak merasa sakit.

"emhh.." desahku saat ciuman kami terlepas.

"hosh..hoshh..hoshh.." aku mengatur nafasku yg tak ber aturan.

Bibir kyu merah mengkilap di penuhi saliva kami dan di sudut bibirnya terdapat darah. Sebenarnya dari mana darah itu berasal?

"kyu, kenapa bibirmu berdarah?" tanyaku karna penasaran.

"itu darahmu." Jawabnya yg sukses membuatku terkejut.

"hah? Kau mengigitku? Tapi kenapa tak terasa sakit?" tanyaku lagi masih bingung.

"yah bisa di bilang begitu." Jawab kyuhyun.

"tapi kenapa tak terasa sakit sama sekali?" tanyaku semakin tak mengerti.

"karna aku menggigitmu dengan penuh kelembutan,kasih sayang dan cinta." Jawab kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, aku mengerti maksud dari seringaian penuh arti itu. ia akan menyerangku!

"k-kyu, t-tunggu dulu a-apa yg mau kau lakukan?" aku kelabakan, aku mulai takut sekarang. Dengan sorot mata yg tajam di tambah seringaiannya. Kyu jadi tampak berbeda, agak menakutkan tapi tetap tampan.

"tenanglah minnie-ah, aku tak kan menyakitimu." Kyuyun semakin mendekatiku.

"k-kyu ku moon jangan!" aku semakin ketakutan dan mundur hingga.

Bruuukkk!

Kyuhyun mendorongku ke sandaran kasur lalu menghimpitku, memenjarakan tubuku dengan tangannya. Dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku.

"k-kyu ja-jangan." Ucapku memelas.

"akan ku jadikan kau milikku selamanya,minnie chagi." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipiku.

"kyuuhh!" aku mendesa saat bibir kyuhyun mengecup leherku.

"bersiapla chagi, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku." Gumam kyuhyun lalu

Taring kyuhyun menancap begitu dalam pada leherku, membuatku mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya panas bagai terbakar api. Tapi setelah beberapa menit aku mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa sakit dan panas di leherku.

"hei buka matamu." Titah kyuhyun.

"ngghh.." aku sedikit melenguh saat merasa sakit di leherku.

"gwencanha chagi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"a-apa yg kau lakukan padaku kyu? K-kenapa aku merasa sangat haus?" tanyaku saat merasakan tenggorokanku terbakar,apa ini efek dari gigitan kyuhyun?

"hmm aku mengerti, aku tahu apa yg kau butuhkan." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamarnya meninggalkanku.

"shit!" umpatku, rasanya benar – benar menyiksaku! Aku butu minum!

Tak berapa lama kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dan membawa sebotol minuman entah apa itu, dan juga ia membawa 2 buah gelas.

"ini ku bawakan untukmu." Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas padaku.

"apa itu kyu?" tanyaku saat kyuhyun menuangkan isi botol itu yg berwarna merah pekat.

"sudah minum sja, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Kyuhyun juga menuangkan minuman yg sama pada gelasnya.

"I-ini darah?" tanyaku saat mencimu bau anyir menyeruak dari gelasku.

"ne, ini darah segar." Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

"k-kyu, apa maksudmu memberiku ini?" tanyaku takut – takut.

"mulai sekarang kau itu vampire, sama sepertiku. Jadi ya inilah makananmu sekarang." Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"ta-tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? A-aku menerimamu bukan berarti aku juga ingin jadi sepertimu!" bentakku penuh emosi pada kyuhyun, aku tak ingin jadi seperti ini!

"tapi min, kau bilang mencintaiku. Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan beruba sepertiku!" kyuhyun berkata dengan seenaknya!

"tapi tidak sekarang! Aku masih belum siap! Dan lagi apa mungkin yg lain juga dapat menerima keadaanku yg seperti ini?" Emosiku meledak! Aku tak percaya kyuhyun melakukan ini padaku? Merubahku menjadi monster yg haus darah!

"kau tak perlu khawatir org takkan menerima keadaanmu, karna aku akan membawamu bersamaku. " aku semakin kesal! Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yg sangat santai! Tak tahuka dia aku sedang murka saat ini?

"CHO KYHYUN! KAU VAMPIRE BABO!" teriakku kesal setengah mampus (?)

"ya ya ya! Berhenti berteriak dan jangan berkata begitu, kau tak ingin membuat raja vampire terbangun kan?" aku terdiam sejenak.

"ra-raja vampire?" tanyaku takut2.

"ya, ayahku itu seorang raja vampire. Dan aku adalah pangeran vampire." Kyuhyun menjawab dan menjelaskan padku.

Aku semakin pusing, kini rasa panas kembali ku rasakan di kerongkonganku. Kali ini benar – benar panas dan menyakitkan.

"uhuk..uhukk.." aku pun terbatuk.

"cepat minum, kau itu masi newbie. Kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri untuk menahan haus." Kyuhyun menyodorkan lagi gelas berisi darah padaku. Baunya tidak lagi anyir, melainkan harum seperti wine.

"uhk gomawo." Aku pun segera meraih gelas itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"bagaimana? Suda lebih baik?" tanya kyuhyun.

"aku masih haus." Ucapku.

"ini, minumlah sepuasmu." Kyuhyun memberikan botol itu padaku, dan aku segera meneguk isi botol itu. semntara kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ah ani menyeringai melihatku.

Sungmin poV end


	2. Chapter 2

**FF KyuMin/Yaoi/ 2shoot/ part 1**

·

FF KyuMin/ Vampire Love / yaoi

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

pairing: KyuMin

genre: Yaoi,BL

ratting : M (for Mysteri and Mesum)

disclaimer : FF ini murni punya saya yg terinspirasi sama foto kyu yg kayak setan (?) and film twilight.

Warning : BoyxBoy, gaje, NC yg kurang memuaskan (?)

Summary : hanya kau yang mampu mengartikan tiap senyuman dan seringaiku *summary macam apa ini?*

Kyuhyun poV

Lee Sungmin, kau telah jadi milikku, kau telah jadi sepertiku tak ada alasan lagi untuk kau lepas dariku. Selamanya kau hanya milikku, bersiaplah dengan kehidupan barumu nanti.

"kyuuu~~ aku masih haus" sungmin merengek meminta darah lagi, yah vampire newbie memiliki nafsu yg besar. Tak heran kalau sungmin masih menginginkan darah meski suda ku beri 1 botol yg biasanya cukup untuk 1 minggu bagi vampire senior sepertiku.

"tidak baby, 1 botol cukup untukmu. Kau harus belajar mengendalikan rasa hausmu." Ucapku menaseatinya dengan lembut.

"tapi kyu~~ aku masih haus!" tapi sungmin mala merengek lagi, dan kali ini ia menggunakan jurus bunny eyesnya yg sudah pasti tak dapat ku tolak!

"ish baiklah, kau minum darahku saja. sekalian kau belajar untuk mengigit mangsamu nanti." Kataku akhirnya pasrah dan mengalah.

"hah t-tapi ba-bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?" tanya sungmin polos, aihh membuatku gemas padanya.

"cukup dekatkan bibirmu pada leherku, keluarkan taringmu dan hisap darahku, arra?" tanyaku setelah memberi tahu cara menghisap darah.

"eumm tapi kau akan baik – baik saja kan?" tanyanya ragu.

"ne, aku akan baik – baik saja. kita sesama vampire, takkan jadi masala saling mengisap darah satu sama lain. Bahkan ada juga vampire yg kanibal." Jelasku pada sungmin, sementara sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Perlahan ku tarik sungmin mendekat ke arahku, ku peluk pingganggnya dan aku mempersilahkan sungmin untuk mengigit leherku. Sungmin tampak ragu, tapi perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

"emhhh.." desahku saat sungmin mengecup leherku.

"benar tidak akan apa – apa kyu?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"gwencanha." Jawabku meyakinkan sungmin.

Sungmin mendekatakan lagi wajahnya dan mulai menciumi leherku dan menjilatnya perlahan membuatku mendesah, aku tau sungmin sedang berusaha me-rilex-kanku dan mungkin mengalihkan rasa sakit yg nantinya akan ku rasakan.

"Arghhh.." sungmin menancapkan taringnya dengan sempurna membuatku mengerang kesakitan. Ish, aku lupa kalau di gigit vampire itu menyakitkan.

"s-sung-min.." panggilku kesusahan, ini sudah lebih dari 3 menit dan sungmin masih belum melepaskan taringnya. Ia masih menghisap darahku.

"ahh gomawo kyuhyun-ah saranghae" akhirnya setelah 5 menit ia melepaskan taringnya, semoga ia sudah kenyang.

"ish kau menghisap darahku begitu banyak!" kesalku pada sungmin, rasanya benar2 nyeri dan panas.

"hehehe mianhae, darahmu manis." Sungmin cuman cengar – cengir gaje.

"sudahlah, ayo ku antar kau pulang. Besok kita harus sekolah, dan jangan lupa tutupi lukamu itu dengan plester! Arra?" suruhku pada sungmin sebelum mengantarkannya kembali pulang ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya sungmin sudah merengek minta darah lagi, dan parahnya ia tidak ingin darah manusia lain! Ia menginginkan darahku!

"kyu~~~ aku haus, ku mohon!" rengeknya padaku.

"ani, ani, ani! Kau harus mengendalikan dirimu minnie-ah." Tolakku berusaha sabar.

"tapi aku benar2 haus, kau tahu tadi pagi aku hampir menghisap darah sungjin. Kalau aku tak ingat ia adalah adikku mungkin ia akan mati." Sungmin cemberut imut, ish ia selalu melakukan aegyo untuk mendapatkan yg dia mau.

"aishhh baiklah, baiklah tapi ingat! Hanya bole hisap darahku selama 2 menit! Tidak boleh lebih, lama2 kalau darahku terus kau hisap aku juga bisa mati kehabisan darah." Aku pun kembali mengalah dan kembali pasrah.

"ne arraseo kyunnie~ saranghae." Sungmin pintar sekali merayu, setela mendapat apa yg dia mau dengan manisnya ia berkata. Ish, cinta memang butuh pengorbanan.

Dan kami pun menuju halaman belakang sekolah, kebetulan sedang sepi karna bel pelajaran pertama sudah hampir di mulai. Siswa dan siswi lain pasti sudah stand by di kelas mereka masing2.

"cepat lakukan, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai." Ucapku pada minnie.

"ne chagi~~ sabarlah sedikit." Ia mengerling nakal ke arahku, huh kalau saja ini bukan di sekolah sudah ku terjang dia!

Sungmin mulai membuka kancing seragam atasku, lalu membuka plester yg ku tempelkan untuk menutup lukaku yg semalam di buat sungmin. Ia tersenyum lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leherku.

"ahhh.." desahku saat sungmin mencium leherku dan..

"Argghhh!" aku meringis, sungmin langsung menancapkan taringnya dan menghisap darahku.

"m-min-nie-ahh.." aku berusaha menjauhkan tubuh sungmin dari tubuhku, namun ia tak bergeming.

"su-sudah akhh.." ucapku memelas, ini sudah lebi dari 2 menit. Dan lagi ia menghisap kuat leherku, itu rasanya sakit sekali!

"emmhhh.." minnie mendesah saat ia melepaskan taringnya dari leherku, darahku mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"aishh kau kenapa melanggar kesepakatan? Ku bilangkan hanya 2 menit?" ucapku kesal sambil membenarkan kancing seragamku.

"habis darahmu manis kyunnie~~" jawabnya sambil merajuk, mungkin ia takut aku marah.

"lain kali kau harus belajar mengendalikan rasa hausmu!" ktaku masih kesal.

"ne, aku akan berusaha." Ucap sungmin sambil tertunduk.

"hei kau kenapa? Tatap aku." Aku mengangkat dagunya sehingga pandangan kami bertemu.

"a-ani, h-hanya saja a-aku.."

"tidak usah di teruskan, aku minta maaf. Aku yg menjadikanmu begini, harusnya aku tanggung jawab. Baiklah, kau boleh menghisap darahku kapan saja sesukamu." Aku mengehentikan ucapan minnie, aku tahu apa yg akan ia katakan. Jadi sebaiknya aku jawab saja duluan, untuk meyakinkannya.

"benarkah itu kyunnie?" matanya berbinar.

"ne tentu." Ucapku yakin sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo kyunnie saranghae~~" ia memelukku dengan erat, aku pun membalas peluakannya.

Aku melepas pelukan kami dan menatap dalam ke arah mata bulat kecoklatan milik sungmin, aku menyeringai saat melihat noda darah mengotori sudut bibirnya. Ku tarik ia semakin mendekat dan menjilat noda darah di sudut bibirnya yg berakhir pada ciuman panjang kami. saling memagut dan menyalurkan perasaan kami.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Hari – hari sebagai vampire newbie sekaligus kekasih dari pengeran vampire sudah biasa sungmin jalani. Sudah hampir 3 bulan ia dan kyuhyun berpacaran, selama kurun waktu itu kyuhyun mengajarkan sungmin segala sesuatunya tentang vampire dan cara mencari mangsa yg baik.

"kyuu~~ aku haus." Sungmin merengek pada kyuhyun.

"kau suda ku ajarkan berburu kan? Maka carilah mangsa untuk kau hisap darahnya." Ucap kyuhyun cuek, sungmin Cuma bisa cemberut di samping kyuhyun.

"tapi kyu~~ aku ingin darahmu!" sungmin kembali merengek.

"Mwo? Ani! Tidak boleh, kau sudah menghisap darahku kemarin, hari ini tidak boleh." Kyuhyun menolak permintaan sungmin.

"uhk tapi aku cuman mau minum darahmu kyu~~" sungmin masih belum menyerah, ia kembali merajuk dan mendekati kyuhyun.

"ku bilang tidak, kalau kau ingin minum berburulah! Tapi ingat, jangan darah manusia!" kyuhyun mewanti – wanti.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau juga minum darah manusia kan?" tanya sungmin.

"itu lebih berbahaya dari pada kau meminum darahku." Jawab kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu, lebih baik aku minum darahmu kan dari pada darah manusia?" sungmin memulai lagi aksi merajuknya pada kyuhyun.

"ani, kau minum darah hewan saja. kau berburu kuda atau rusa saja di hutan." Suruh kyuhyun dengan teganya pada sungmin.

"ah kau tega sekali kyu! Aku mau hisap darah wookie saja, sepertinya manis. Setelah itu aku jadi ada teman deh.." sungmin berniat memanas – manasi kyuhyun.

"eh tunggu! Baiklah kau hisap darahku saja, dari pada kau menambah jumlah vampire newbie lebih baik kau hisap darahku saja!" dan rencananya berhasil, kyuhyun bersedia merelakan darahnya untk sungmin hisap.

Yah meski sudah 3 bulan sungmin berubah menjadi vampire tapi wookie dan donghae tetap tidak tahu. Mereka sempat curiga karna tiap hari kyuhyun dan sungmin itu memakai plester ke sekolah, dan saat wookie mlihat lukanya ia merasa janggal pada luka itu. dan tiap kali di tanya soal luka itu sungmin selalu menjawab itu kissmark kyuhyun. yah wookie percaya saja, karna kyumin sudah berpacaran ia merasa wajar kalau kyuhyun dan sungmin melakukan SESUATU. XD

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, ada 1 hal yg tidak kyuhyun lupa sampaikan pada sungmin. Kalau bulan purnama tiba, nafsu untuk meminum darah vampire newbie menjadi 2x lipat lebih tinggi. Dan pada malam ini, sungmin merasakan kerongkongannya begitu panas. Ia ingin meminum darah, matanya yg semula coklat kini memerah.

"perasaanku tak enak mengenai sungmin." Gumam kyuhyun saat melihat bulan yg membulat sempurna.

"ah aku lupa! Malam ini adalah bulan purnama, sungmin pasti akan merasa sangat kehausan!" kyuhyun akhirnya ingat, ia segera bergegas menuju rumah sungmin.

Kyuhyun berharap ia belum terlambat sebelum sungmin membantai habis keluarga dan tetangganya. Ia harus segera membawa sungmin untuk menenangkan atau setidaknya meredakan nafsu sungmin yg saat ini pasti tengah meluap – luap.

"Sungmin." Pangil kyuhyun pelan begitu ia sampai di kamar sungmin, hmm..kamarnya sangat gelap. Tak seperti biasanya.

"sungmin, chagi kau di sini?" panggil kyuhyun lagi, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar sungmin lebih jauh.

"mmhhh.." terdengar suara aneh dari sudut kamar, kyuhyun yakin itu sungmin. Ia segera mendekat ke sudut itu.

"s-sungmin? Panggil kyuhyun ragu, ia berjongkok untuk lebi dekat melihat sosok sungmin.

"nghh kyuuh." Lenguh sungmin, kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Saat ini sungmin tengah mati – matian menahan rasa hausnya akan darah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya memerah dan tubuhny panas namun mengigil.

"bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu." Ucap kyuhyun lalu menggengdong sungmin dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

Sungmin tampak lemah tak berdaya, ia begitu tersiksa. Kerongkongannya terasa amat panas dan terbakar, ia hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"nah sudah sampai, kau tunggulah di sini sebentar." Kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin di ranjangnya, sementara kyuhyun sendiri pergi ke luar untuk mengambil persediaan darahnya.

"k-kyuu." Pangil sungmin pelan, ia benar – benar tak kuat. Ia ingin minum darah sekarang juga.

"ini min, minumlah." Untunglah kyuhyun cepat kembali, ia menyodorkan 1 botol berisi darah segar pada sungmin. Dengan cepat sungmin meminum darah itu, ia benar2 sudah sangat kehausan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi sungmin dengan khawatir.

"apa masih haus?" tanya kyuhyun setela sungmin mengabiskan 1 botol darah segar.

"ne, tapi aku ingin darahmu kyu" jawab sungmin sambil menyeringai dan mendekati kyuhyun. kyuhyun tahu kalau sungmin akan menyerangnya, tapi ia memiliki rencana lain. Kyuhyun pun menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri sungmin yg tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"kau menginginkan darahku minnie heumm?" tanya kyuhyun menggoda sungmin. Kyuhyun yg tadinya berada di depan sungmin kini berada di belakang sungmin dan memeluknya.

"mhh ne, aku ingin darahmu kyuhh.." jawab sungmin sambil mendesah, pasalnya kyuhyun tengah menciumi tengkuknya.

"emmhh tak semudah itu, kali ini kau harus membayar darahku." Ucap kyuhyun yg masih asyik pada kegiatannya, menciumi tengkuk sungmin.

"ngghh a-apa bayarannya?" tanya sungmin masih dengan desahannya.

"aku inginkan tubuhmu" bisik kyuhyun tepat di telinga sungmin lalu menjilatnya lembut membuat sungmin semakin mendesah nikmat.

"nnggh b-baiklah." Sungmin yg terlena akhirnya menyetujui syarat kyuhyun. asal bisa menikmati darah kyuhyun ia bersedia melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun membalik sungmin hingga berhadapan dengannya, dan dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin dengan ganas. Sungmin pun membalas ciuman kyuhyun tak kalah ganasnya, mereka saling memagut dan mengigit bibir pasangannya. Sampai mereka berdarah – darah, tapi bagi sungmin dan kyuhyun ciuman itu terasa sangat manis.

"mmhhhpp...ahh.."desah sungmin saat kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan lembut dan melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atasnya.

"shhh min..ahh.." kyuhyun ikut mendesah karna tangan nakal sungmin yg membelai dadanya yg masih terhalangi kemeja biru yg kyuhyun kenakan.

Ciuman kyuhyun turun ke dagu lalu leher putih sungmin, ia juga ingin kembali merasakan darah manis sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan taringnya tanpa sepengetahuan sungmin yg masih sibuk mendesah akibat jilatan kyuhyun di lehernya.

"Arggghhh..." sungmin mengerang kesakitan saat tiba2 taring kyuhyun menembus kulit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya.

"kyuhhh ahhkk a-apa yg kau ahhkk lakukann.." sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri namun kyuhyun mencengkram lengannya kuat.

"lepasss akhh kyuhh sakitt!" sungmin mulai berontak, kyuhyun pun melepaskan hisapannya.

"mianhae chagi, tapi darahmu sungguh manis." Kyuhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya yg ada noda darah sungmin.

"uhk kau curang!" sungmin memegangi lehernya yg nyeri akibat gigitan kyuhyun.

"mianhae, tapi aku juga menginginkan darah manismu." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin kilat.

"emhh..sekarang giliranku." Ucap sungmin dan langsung mendorong kyuhyun ke kasur king size milik kyuhyun. *saya suka umin yg agresif XD*

"ahhh.." kyuhyun mendesah saat sungmin menindih tubuhnya membuat junior mereka yg sedikit menegang bersentuhan.

"ahh kyuhh.." sungmin pun ikut mendesah, sedetik kemudian sungmin langsung menciumi leher jenjang kyuhyun, memberi jilatan lembut sebelum ia menancapkan taringnya.

"Argghh sungmin!" pekik kyuhyun keras saat sungmin menancapkan taringnya dan langsung menghisap darah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk mencari nikmat, mengalihkan rasa sakit,sekaligus panas yg ia rasakan di lehernya.

"emmhh..emmhh.." desah sungmin masih dengan menghisap darah kyuhyun.

"ahh..shh.." kyuhyun mulai bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan rasa nikmat dari bagian bawah tubuhnya yg bergesekan dengan milik sungmin .

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Ahh rasanya nikmat, darah manis kyuhyun di tambah sentuhan dan gesekan nakal darinya semakin menambah rasa nikmat. Aku benar – benar menyukai saat ini.

"nghhh.." karna tak kuat menahan desahan aku terpaksa melepas hisapanku pada leher kyuhyun,

"argghh ahh.." kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat aku mencabut taringku dari lehernya.

"ahh ouhhh teruss kyuhh" aku ikut mengerakan tubuhku berbalik arah hingga gesekan yg di timbulkan semakin keras.

"ahhh minnhh shh.." kyuhyun mendesah keenakan saat aku menjilati lehernya, posisi kami masih sama seperti tadi dengan aku yg berada di atas kyuhyun.

"emmh..ahh...emmhh." desahku di sela kegiatanku menjilati leher kyuhyun.

"ahh minnie, takkan ku biarkan kau memimpinku!" aku terkejut kyuhyun mendorongku dan membalik keadaan, sekarang ia yg berada di atas menindihku.

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang bibirku dan tangannya bergerak nakal memasuki kaos yg ku pakai dan memainkan nipple ku yg sudah hampir mengeras.

"nghh mmhhpp kyuhhh mmhhpp.." desahku tertahan, kyuhyun mulai menggesekan juniornya lagi.

Seluruh tubuhku serasa di aliri oleh listrik yg berasalah dari gesekan tubuhku dengan kyuhyun, rasanya bagai melayang. Aku benar – benar terbuai oleh sentuhan dingin kyuhyun.

"ahh kyuhyunn.." desahku keras saat kyuhyun menghisap leherku dan meninggalkan kissmark.

Kyuhyun menarik kaos yg ku pakai hingga terlepas, dan kini daerah ciumannya adalah dadaku yg terxspose tanpa penutup.

"ahhh kyuhh nghhh.." desahku saat kyuhyun menciumi nipple ku.

Aku menekan kepalanya agar kyuhyun mengulum nippleku lebih dalam, ahh namja ini sungguh membuatku gila!

"kyuhhh nghh.." dan lagi – lagi aku hanya dapat mendesah tanpa bisa melawan kenikmatan yg kyuhyun berikan.

Desahan terus saja keluar dari mulutku, celanaku pun sudah terasa sempit. Aku ingin segera di bebaskan! Aku tak tahan!

"kyuhhh ahh b-bantu aku!" ucapku susah payah menahan rangsangan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampaknya mengerti, ia melepas kuluman bibirnya di nippleku dan beralih ke bawah menarik zipper celanaku dan ..

"Ahhh.." desahku lega.

"kau sudah menegang chagi." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh kyuhhh!" erangku saat kyuhyun meremas agak keras juniorku yg menegang.

Ia mengocok juniorku dengan tempo yg cepat, sementara bibirnya kembali menjelajah di dadaku. Tangannya yg bebas ikut bergerak membelai pahaku. Ah ini sungguh tak dapat ku hentikan, aku menginginkan lebih!

sungmin poV end

kyuhyun poV

Aku menyeringai saat melepas celana sungmin dan juniornya sudah menegang,aku langsung menggenggam dan meremas juniornya agak keras membuatnya mengerang. Lalu ku kocok dengan tempo cepat dan aku kembali pada kegiatan yg sempat ku tinggalkan.

"ahh ouhh ahh kyuhhh..!" desah manis sungmin keluar dari bibir mungilnya, aku sangat suka ia mendesah dan menyebut namaku.

"Kyuuhhh! Ahhhh.." sungmin sudah mencapai klimaks pertamnya, kini tanganku di penuhi spermanya.

"emmhh.." aku beralih melumat juniornya yg basah oleh spermanya.

"ahhh kyuhh nghhh ahhh.." sungmin pun kembali mendesah dan tubuhnya mengelinjang erotis.

Aku menjilat junior sungmin dari pangkal hingga ujung, sedikit mengelitik lubang kecil di ujungnya membuat sungmin mendesah keras. Lalu kembali ku kulum dan hisap juniornya yg sudah kembali menengang sempurna.

"ahhhh kyuhhh akuhh ahhhh.." tak butuh waktu lama sungmin sudah kembali klimaks dan menumpah kan semua spermanya ke dalam mulutku dan dengan senang hati ku telan sampai habis spermanya, rasnya manis.

"ahhh kyu aku lelah.." rengek sungmin. Aku pun bangkit.

"kau curang, aku masih belum selesai!" aku merenggut kesal.

"aishh baiklah cepat selesaikan!"ucap sungmin.

"tidak, sekarang gantian kau yg memanjakanku!" ujarku dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tampaknya mengerti, ia segera melepas celanaku tanpa ragu dan mengambil posisi di hadapan juniorku yg sudah menegang sempurna. perlahan – lahan tangannya terulur dan mulai membelai juniorku.

"Ahhh suck it min!"

Sungmin langsung mengulum juniorku, menghisapnya keras membuatku mendesah dan mengerang nikmat.

"ahhh ouhh minnhh sshhtt.."

Tanganku terulur mengelus kepalanya yg tengah sibuk memompa juniorku, selama hidupku aku baru pertama merasakan kenikmatan yg seperti ini dan bisa ku bilang ini yg pertama kali. Selama ini aku tak pernah merasa jatuh cinta, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sungmin. Ia membuatku merasa hidup.

"ahhhh minhhhh lebihhh kerassss shhh.."

Dan kali ini aku benar – benar sudah dapat terkendali, aku segera menarik sungmin dan menindihnya. Tanpa aba – aba memasukan 2 jariku sekaligus ke holenya.

"ahhkkk kyuhhh!" pekik sungmin merasakan sakit.

"mianhae chagi, aku akan perlahan." Aku mengecup keningnya dan beralih melumat bibirnya yg sudah bengkak akibat lumatanku sebelumnya.

"mmhhhpp ahhmmpp.." desahnya tertahan saat ku gerakan jariku keluar masuk holenya yg sempit.

"ahhh kyuhhh ouhh ahh.."

ia tak berhenti mendesah dan malah semakin keras mendesah saat tanpa sengaja tanganku mengenai prostatnya dan ciumanku kembali turun ke leher putih yg kini sudah di penuhi bercak merah ciptaanku.

"kau siap chagi?" tanyaku memastikan.

"ne kyu, aku siap." Jawabnya mantap.

"tahanlah, akan terasa sedikit sakit." Ucapku dan ku lihat ia hanya mengangguk.

Aku mencabut jariku lalu mempersiapkan juniorku yg sudah menegang sempurna di depan holenya, dengan perlahan aku dorong tubuhku agar juniorku masuk ke dalam holenya.

"ahhh kyuhh.." desahnya lembut, seperttinya ia tak merasa kesakitan.

"apa ini sakit?" tanyaku pada sungmin.

"ahhh ani, emmhh ini nikmat shhh.. t-terusakn kyuhh.." jawabnya di sertai desahan sexynya.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Dengan sekali hentakan aku langsung memasukan juniorku seutuhnya ke dalam hole sungmin, ia menjerit merasakan sakitnya. Aku langsung menenangkannya.

"mianhae, aku akan lembut." Ucapku sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"hiks..hikss sakitt kyu" isaknya.

"mianhae, apa kita hentikan saja?" tanyaku merasa bersalah.

"ahh ani, gerakan tubuhmu agar aku tak merasa sakit lagi." jawab sungmin

Dengan perlahan ku gerakan tubuhku, menarik juniorku keluar dan menyisakan kepalanya dan mendorongnya kembali dengan perlahan. Sungmin masih meringis, tapi akhirnya ia mulai mendesah.

"ahhhh kyuhhh lebihh cepathhh nghhh.." pintanya.

Dan dengan senang hati ku turuti permintaanya, aku gerakan tubuhku kali ini dengan lebih cepat semakin membuat sungmin mengerang dan mendesah. Setelah hampir setengah jam aku menggenjot holenya ku rasakan juniorku berkedut.

"kyuhhh ahh ahh akuhhh keluar kyuhhh.."

"bersama baby shh.."

Dengan sekali hentakan keras dan dalam tepat mengenai prostatnya. kami klimkas bersama menumpahkan carian cinta kami bersama. Cairan sungmin tumpah membasahi perut dan dada kami. sementara cairanku tumpah di dalam tubuh sungmin.

"gomawo chagi, sranghae. Sekarang tidurlah." Ucapku mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"emm ne kyu.." lalu aku memeluk tubuh polos kami dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Mentari pagi tak menampakkan sinar terangnya, sinarnya terhalang oleh awan mendung. Sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan, di lihatnya sungmin masih tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yg telah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Cho sungmin." Gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam sungmin dengan sayang.

"ngghhh~" sungmin melenguh merasakan sentuhan tangan kyuhyun dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"pagi chagi." Sapa kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"nghh pagi,, kyu~~ dingin." Rajuk sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kyuhyun.

"kau menggodaku? Kita kan vampire, mana bisa merasa kedinginan." Tanya kyuhyun dan membalas pelukan sungmin.

"hehehehe begitukah? Tapi aku masih bisa merasa kedinginan. Mungkin masih ada sedikit darah manusia mengalir di tubuhku." Jawab sungmin asal.

"ne, masih tersisa sedikit. Tinggal 1 kali lagi hisapan kau akan menjadi vampire yg utuh sepertiku." Jelas kyuhyun sambil membelai sayang rambut sungmin.

"dan kita akan hidup bahagia selama lama lamanya?" tanya sungmin mendongak menatap kyuhyun.

"yah, selama lama lamanya." Jawab kyuhyun dan membawa sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Dalam hati kyuhyun berjanji akan melindungi dan membahagiakan sungmin, apapun yg sungmin minta akan kyuhyun penuhi. Ia benar – benar mencintai sosok sungmin yg telah memberi warna baru di hidupnya.

"emmhh kyu." Panggil sungmin dan menatap kyuhyun.

"ne, ada yg kau inginkan minimi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ne, aku haus." Jawab sungmin sambil berbisik.

"biar ku ambilkan botol 'wine' dulu." Ucap kyuhyun dan hendak bangun tapi sungmin mencegahnya.

"wae? Bukankah kau haus?" tanya kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap sungmin.

"yg ku inginkan hanya darahmu." Seringai sungmin menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"MWO?" pekik kyuhyun.

Dan yah kyuhyun kan sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan sungmin dan memberikan apa yg sungmin inginkan. Dan sekarang sungmin menginginnkan darahnya .

FIN

Wkwkwkwkwkw Gaje sekaleeee ini FF XD. Mian ya NC'y tidak memuaskan author bingung, cuman jago baca gak jago bikinnya XD.

terimakasih bnyk buat yg baca FF aku sebelumnya, dan ini adalah FF ke-2 aku, kritik dan sarannya di tunggu^^


End file.
